Field
The described technology generally relates to authentication of web content.
Description of Related Technology There are many situations nowadays where a user of a network system wishes to log-in to that system. At the moment, in order to successfully log-in to a system it is common to require passwords and/or unique biometric identifiers to ensure that people logging into network systems are authorized to access those systems.
Conversely, it is becoming increasingly common that web content which is presented to a user may not come from a valid source. This allows for example, web pages to be created by sources who may wish to steal details such as credit card details, etc.
Therefore, there is a requirement to validate one or both of two situations when accessing network systems.
The first is that the user needs to confirm the identity of the system to ensure that they are obtaining content from a valid source, and the second is that the system needs to confirm the identity of the user and confirm that they are authorized to access that source.